Only One
by HappyMidnight
Summary: What happens in the rugrats junior and senior year of high school? All of them are changing, but is that what's bringing them closer, or tearing them apart? Who will end up with who? TK or PK? TL or CL? CA or PA? Will things turn out the way they should?
1. Back To School

_...Flashback..._

_It was Christmas Eve, and they were all 2, 3, or 4._

_Phil, Kimi, Lil, and Tommy were all lying in a row on the floor in the Pickle's living room. Angelica and Chuckie lied on the couch and Susie and Dil will sleeping in the two arm chairs._

_They were all excited for Christmas to come._

_And as the snuggled under the blankets, they felt safe, secure..._

_And loved..._

_And at that moment they all knew, that things would never be the same again._

_...End Flashback..._

Angelica Pickles, Tommy Pickles, Kimi Finster, Chuckie Finster, Lillian Deville, and Phillip Deville all stared at their high school. The unpleasant memories of freshman and sophomore year came back to them, but they were nothing compared to what this year had in store for them.

First off, Angelica has failed 11th grade, and was back again and Chuckie had requested to stay back in the 11th grade again, he told them he felt that he hadn't learned enough. But he just wanted to be with his friends.

"Ready?" Kimi said with confidence.

Phil smiled at Kimi.

Phil has liked Kimi since grade school, but has kept a secret from everyone.

"11th grade all over again…" Angelica and Chuckie said in unison.

Lil just watched them. She could tell that Phil liked Kimi, but she didn't have a problem with it, Kimi is her best friend after all. But who she did have a problem with was Angelica.

Angelica's parents had gotten a divorce that summer, so did Phil and Lil's parents. And soon without them realizing it, Phil and Lil's mom was marrying Angelica's dad and Angelica's mom was marrying Phil and Lil's dad. The entire situation, quite frankly, sucked. Lil had to share a room with Angelica and she had to deal with all of Angelica's bitchy friends, she hated it.

Kimi started walking towards the front doors and Tommy and Phil just naturally followed her.

Angelica made sure Tommy, Phil, and Kimi were inside the school before she turned towards Chuckie and kissed him.

"Babe, I hate keeping us a secret" Angelica said pulling away and holding his hand.

"But Tommy and Kimi would flip out, you know that…" Chuckie said brushing a piece of hair out of her face "And Kimi would tell my parents and they would make us break up, you know my parents: No dating until we graduate."

"Yeah, it sucks…and Tommy would think it's totally weird that his cousin is dating his best friend and then of course he would tell Kimi and she would tell your parents, so no telling anybody I guess…" Angelica looked down at her feet.

"Well at least we can skip gym this year and make out under the bleachers" Chuckie smiled.

Angelica smiled back "I'm looking forward to that!"

Lil swallowed. Angelica and Chuckie didn't even see that she was behind them. Oh well, it's not like it mattered. She had seen them making out on the couch all summer. Nothing new.

"I've got to get to class, see you later, honey-bun!" Angelica kissed him on the cheek and them headed for class.

"So shall we get going?" Lil asked Chuckie.

"Uh-huh" Chuckie said.

"Chuckie?"

"Uh-huh"

"Chuckie, there's a clown behind you!"

"Uh-huh"

"Ugh!" Lil walked into the school without Chuckie.

The school's office was filled with freshman who didn't know where anything was, she remembered when she was like them.

"Where the hell is Kimi?" Lil muttered to herself, scanning the crowded 11th grade hallway.

A senior who was walking by spit at her feet. Another senior bluntly stuck a sign on her back that said 'loser'. Lil pulled it off immediately.

"Who are you looking for?" Z asked Lil, noticing that she was scanning the hallway for somebody.

"Kimi, do you know where she is?" Lil asked him.

"Just find a big group of guys" Z said rolling his eyes "and you'll find Kimi."

"What do you mean?" Lil asked, dumfounded at the thought of a group of guys surrounding Kimi "she's not _that _good looking."

"Ouch! A little bit harsh, don't you think?" Z added a hissing sound to that.

"Whatever" Lil said ignoring his obnoxious noise "I just saw Kimi, and I love her like a sister, but she's not that good looking Z, I'm sorry if you're delusional!"

Z pointed to a big group of guys "Go check it out, and then come back here and tell me if I'm delusional."

Lil looked at Z before making her way to the big group of guys.

Sure enough, the girl in the center of them was Kimi, and Kimi was wearing a different outfit. Kimi's outfit that Lil had saw this morning was a mini skirt with a plain shirt and flip flops. But now Kimi was wearing a pink and black hoodie with a camouflage mini skirt, knee high socks, and converse sneakers.

"Kimi!" Lil called out, trying to get her attention.

Kimi looked at Lil, grabbed a pen out of her locker and then squeezed past all the guys and finally got to Lil.

"Hey" Kimi said, almost breathlessly.

"Looks like you've got a posy…" Lil said, trying not to sound jealous.

"Yeah…unfortunately" Kimi said glancing back at them.

"Unfortunately?" Lil said but then reminded herself that this is Kimi, she's doesn't care about guys. She cares about her friends, family, and art.

"Yeah, I don't like any of them" Kimi said and then squealed "But there is someone that I do like!"

"Oh my gosh! Kimi Finster likes someone? Hard to believe!" Lil said and automatically wanted to know.

"I'll tell you later" Kimi said as she stopped right in the middle of the hallway "Lil, I really like him!"

"Awwww!" Lil said smiling.

Lil was happy for Kimi, she really, truly, sincerely, was happy for her.

"What the hell, I'll tell you right now!" Kimi squealed and then whispered into Lil's ear "Phil."

Lil stared at Kimi in shock "Phil? As in my brother Phil?"

Kimi nodded "He's amazing!"

A smile stretched across Lil's face "Can I play match-maker?"

"No!!" Kimi snapped "I don't want anyone else to know!"

Lil sighed "If you say so…"

Tommy came up to the two "Hey Kimi! Hey Lil!"

"Hey…" both girls said in unison, upset that he had interrupted their conversation.

"Hey Kimi, can I see your schedule?" Tommy asked.

Kimi took her crumbled up schedule out of her pocket and handed it to Tommy.

Lil watched Tommy's eyes shift from his schedule to Kimi's schedule.

"We have _every _class together" Tommy said giving Kimi her schedule back.

"We do?" Kimi glanced at her schedule "Cool! At least I have somebody in my classes, I have no classes with Angelica or Chuckie."

"Can I see your schedule, Lil?" Tommy asked Lil.

"Yeah, sure, of course" Lil took out her schedule and handed it to Tommy.

Tommy compared the two schedule and then handed Lil's schedule back to her.

"Do we have any classes together?" Lil asked Tommy, completely excluding Kimi.

"Nope, just lunch" Tommy sighed.

"Aw, so I guess I'll see you two at lunch" Lil waved goodbye "I've got to get to class."

Lil thought her eyes may be getting watery so she headed straight for the girl's room.

* * *

The girl's room was the only place in the entire school where a girl could just get away from guys and all the drama that they brought.

And for Lil it was another place where she could sit and cry in peace.

But as Lil walked in, she saw Angelica putting a pill in her mouth.

"What's that?" Lil immediately asked.

"A pill" Angelica responded flatly.

"No shit," Lil said rolling her eyes "But what's it for?"

"Nothing." Angelica quickly shot back.

"Then why would you be taking it?" Lil questioned.

"Fine…" Angelica said at last "But you have to promise not to tell anybody. Got it?"

"Got it" Lil said as she watched Angelica check under all the stalls to make sure nobody was there.

"It's a birth control pill" Angelica said, showing Lil the tiny packet of pills.

Lil stared at Angelica, shocked.

"Well don't just stare at me!" Angelica snapped.

"Holy fuck," Lil said at last "you're fucking Chuckie!"

Angelica smirked "Yep! And it feels damn good!"

"TMI!" Lil shrieked, plugging her ears.

Angelica laughed "Come on, let's get to class."

Angelica led Lil out of the bathroom with her and Lil had completely forgotten why she came into the bathroom in the first place.

* * *

"I wonder who our science teacher is going to be this year" Kimi said, sitting down at one of the two-seater tables

"Yeah, they haven't told us yet," Tommy said, sitting down beside Kimi "it would be nice if they would."

"Yeah, totally" Kimi said, her eyes scanning the room.

"I wish Chuckie was in this class" Tommy said, looking down.

"Yeah…" Kimi said, but she didn't mean it.

Just then, the teacher walked into the room "Take your seats, everyone."

Tommy stared at the teacher wide-eyed "Mom!"

* * *

**_Author's Note: So, I already know how this fanfic is going to end. Do you? I didn't think so._**

**_Anyway, I have lots of spare time, so expect lots of updates. Maybe a few chapters a day :P_**

**_I am writing this fanfic to the song Complicated and Misery Business. And you'll soon see why everything is so complicated. And misery business? It will soon explain itself._**


	2. Condom Racing

"Hello Tommy," Didi said "and please refer to me as Mrs. Pickles."

"Okay" Tommy said, still in shock.

"Like, chillax dude" Kimi said, playing shoving Tommy.

"You're right," Tommy said, looking at Kimi "it can't be that bad."

"Now students, the first month we will be discussing sexual reproduction" Didi stated.

Tommy and Kimi sunk down in their seats as they both thought the same thing "How embarrassing."

"Today we'll start off with the basics of sex" Didi continued "Now, we all know the basic parts: Penis and Vagina. But we are going in depth and we will be learning everything from organisms to condoms to, as you kids call, boners."

Kimi glanced at Tommy and thought about how majorly embarrassed he must be right now.

Didi pulled out a banana and a condom and started to roll the condom over the banana "See? Now, who you're sitting by right now if going to be your lab partner for the rest of the year."

Tommy glanced at Kimi, and thought about how embarrassing this was going to be. Practicing putting condoms on a banana with your best friend's sister. Couldn't get any weirder than this.

Didi passed out the bananas and condoms "Now practice."

Tommy sat up "Um, do you want me to go first?"

"Yeah, well you're the one who needs this practice" Kimi laughed "I don't have a dick to put a condom on."

"Haha" Tommy said rolling his eyes and opening the package that the condom was in.

Tommy parted the opening of the condom slightly and started rolling it down the banana.

"Wow," Kimi said, impressed at how fast Tommy had done that "it seems like you've been practicing."

Tommy rolled his eyes "It's a guy thing."

"It's a guy thing?" Kimi didn't buy it, so grabbed the other small package with the condom inside it "Time me."

"Time you?" Tommy said in confusion.

"Time me" Kimi repeated.

"Okay," Tommy shrugged "ready…set…GO!"

Kimi tore open the package, yanked the condom out, parted it at the opening and rolled in onto the banana. Just. Like. That.

Tommy was shocked "10 seconds…bet I can beat you!"

"Go for it!" Kimi said "ready…steady…GO!"

Tommy quickly tore open the package, yanked the condom out, parted it at the opening and rolled in onto the banana.

"9 seconds" Kimi said "You're okay, Pickles."

The two laughed.

"This isn't weird at all" Tommy joked.

"Of course not" Kimi laughed.

By this point most of the class was staring at Tommy and Kimi, and the two couldn't care less. They were having a blast.

"Tommy Pickles and Kimi Finster, what is so funny?" Didi questioned.

"Nothing" Tommy and Kimi said in unison, back to normal now.

Just then the bell rang.

"Bye mom!" Tommy said on his way out, pulling Kimi behind him.

"Later Mrs. P!" Kimi managed to say while stumbling along.

"History" Tommy said, still pulling Kimi along.

"Like, chillax!" Kimi said "It's only history!"

"Only history?" Tommy stopped abruptly.

"Yeah. I said it. It's only history!" Kimi said.

Tommy pulled Kimi off to the side of the hall "You're joking, right?"

Kimi shook her head.

"The best things have happened to me in history!" Tommy laughed, remembering the time when Chuckie told him a really juicy secret.

"Like what?" Kimi asked, not following along with Tommy's laughter.

Tommy stopped laughing "Stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?" Kimi curiously asked.

Now she wanted to know.

"Just…you know…stuff…" Tommy said, looking away.

Kimi forced Tommy to look her in the eyes "Tell me."

"Fine…" Tommy said "…but you can't tell anyone! You have to promise."

"Who's it about?" Kimi asked, not sure if she wanted to know now.

"You…" Tommy said.

"Then why the hell would I tell someone!" Kimi said, although she did not want an answer.

"I don't know…" Tommy said "…but you can't be mad at the person who told me!"

"Fine. I promise I won't be mad" Kimi said.

Tommy pulled Kimi into the boy's bathroom.

"What the hell!" Kimi snapped.

"There are people out there who could overhear what I am about to tell you!" Tommy stated.

"Ohhhh…" Kimi said, looking around.

"Okay…here goes 16 years of friendship down the drain…" Tommy said, referring to his and Chuckie's friendship "…Chuckie told me that he went downstairs one night to get a glass of water, and he saw you and Phil making out on the couch!"

"WHAT!" Kimi yelled.

"Don't shoot the messenger!" Tommy said, backing away.

"No, I'm mad that he would say that when he doesn't even know the full story!" Kimi said, rolling her eyes "It was for a dare! Me, Z, Lil, and Phil were playing truth or dare!"

"Ohhhh…well maybe you should tell Chuckie that sometime…" Tommy suggested.

"Yeah…" Kimi sighed "…maybe…"

"We'd better get to history!" Tommy said as he grabbed Kimi's hand and began pulling her out of the boy's bathroom, and right into Chuckie.


	3. Will You Go Out With Me?

Chuckie stared at the two "Uhhh…"

"Hey Chuckie!" Kimi said, smiling.

"Don't 'Hey Chuckie!' me!" Chuckie snapped "Why were you in the bathroom with Tommy?"

"Um…" Kimi knew that she couldn't tell Chuckie the real reason, but she had to think fast "Because…"

"Because we have a surprise for you!" Tommy said, smiling, and then nudging Kimi so she would smile.

"Yeah…" Kimi said, forcing a smile.

Chuckie studied their faces before saying "Well okay, when are you going to show…er…tell me about this surprise?"

"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Tommy stated, thinking fast.

"I guess so…" Chuckie shrugged "anyway, I've got class. See you two later!"

With that, Chuckie took off and soon disappeared around the corner.

Tommy and Kimi let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close…" Kimi said "…well, we'd better get to history."

"I completely forgot about history!" Tommy said in disbelief that he had forgot about his favorite class.

Tommy began to fast walk towards the history room but soon noticed that Kimi wasn't following so he stopped "Kimi…" he turned around "are you coming?"

"No…" Kimi said as she turned around "…I think I'm going to just roam the halls. After all, high school doesn't have hall monitors."

Tommy was hesitant on following Kimi, but he thought what the hell, who would he talk to in history anyway.

"Wait up!" Tommy called after Kimi and he ran to catch up with her "So why are we roaming the halls?"

Kimi looked at Tommy and then replied "I don't want to learn about other people's history, I want to be out there making my own. They should let us do something with our time, instead of containing us in a classroom to learn about frickin' George Washington. Sure, he was probably a good man…at the time! Right now, in today's world, he doesn't even matter to most kids. Which is why I don't want to go to history."

"So you don't want to go to history because you want to be out there in the world, making your own history instead of learning about other people's…" Tommy said, trying to figure out the complex mind that Kimi has "…am I right?"

"Sort of…" Kimi said and at that moment, Tommy wasn't going to try to figure Kimi out anymore.

"Kimi, can I ask you something?" Tommy asked awkwardly.

"Sure, ask away!" Kimi said cheerfully.

"Kimi…um…don't take this offensively, but…" Tommy said, staring his feet as he and Kimi walked "…what's up with you? Why are you so different?"

Kimi laughed "Why go through life unnoticed?"

Tommy just stared at Kimi.

"Hey," Kimi began to say, but Tommy didn't hear "…Tommy?"

Tommy was still dreaming in dream-land somewhere.

Kimi giggled because she knew who Tommy was thinking about.

--

Lil sat in Math thinking about what Kimi had told her. The moment kept replaying in her head...

"_Phil"_

'Why?' Lil thought 'Kimi could have any guy that she wanted, and she chose Phil. Why?'

"Lil," Mrs. O'Brian asked "what is the 'X' factor?"

"If he likes her too..." Lil said without thinking.

Mrs. O'Brian just stared at Lil until she asked another kid, who didn't know either.

Phil tapped Lil on the shoulder and once he had Lil's attention, he asked her "Who likes who?"

Lil's eyes widened and she froze up. What was she supposed to say? Yeah, your best friend for 15 years, Kimi, she likes you. No. She wasn't going to say that.

"Um...it's not important..." Lil said and then thought to herself 'Yeah, smooth Lil. Now Phil is going to bug me until I tell him, waita go Lil.'

"Who likes who? Please tell me!" Phil insisted.

Lil felt sweat drip down her temple "Um...well...uh...you see...ummm..."

"Yeah..." Phil said, very interested.

Just then the bell rang and Lil let out a sigh of relief. She could just avoid Phil from now until she dies, and she would never have to tell him. Yeah, right.

--

Kimi and Tommy watched as people flooded into the hallway.

"So, um...we have gym class now, right?" Tommy said awkwardly.

"Yep!" Kimi squealed, she loved gym class.

"Well, um...before gym class...can I ask you something..." Tommy said swallowing.

"Yeah, of course, what do you want to ask me?" Kimi asked.

"Well...ummm...do you maybe...want to...go out with...um...me?" Tommy said, looking into Kimi's eyes, so she would know that he was serious.

Kimi stared at Tommy, she didn't know what to say. Then her mind drifted off to Phil...

"Um..." Kimi didn't know if she should say yes, no, or maybe.

"It's okay, I'll give you some time to think about it..." Tommy said with a smile "...how about we get headed to gym."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good..." Kimi smiled and then spotted Lil "...I'll catch up with you in a few minutes..."

"Okay..." Tommy said as he started walking towards the gym locker room.

Kimi quickly grabbed Lil and pulled her off to the side "Tommy just asked me out!"

"Oh my god! Say yes!" Lil squealed.

"I can't...and I don't want to..." Kimi said softly, he voice fading.

"Oh...yeah..." Lil said, trying to think of a way that Kimi could nicely tell him 'no'.

"I guess I'll just have to say yes, or our friendship will be ruined..." Kimi said, her eyes were filling with tears.

"And what if he finds out the real reason why you said yes?" Lil asked, considering all possibilities.

Kimi shook her head "I don't know...but I might as well try to make the best of this..."

"Yeah..." Lil said and noticed that Kimi was crying "...hey, don't cry...you'll get through this..."

Kimi hugged Lil "Thanks, you're a true friend."

"You would do the same for me..." Lil said, remembering what happened in math.

"I'd better go tell Tommy, bye Lil!" Kimi said, wipping the tears from her eyes.

"Um...hun, your mascara is serverly smudged..." Lil said, seeing the two gray-ish line streaked down Kimi's cheeks.

"Ahhhh man!" Kimi said touching her cheek and seeing gray on her fingertip.

"Come on, let's wash it off in the bathroom..." Lil said as she led Kimi into the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Nicole was talking to Angelica about the guy she liked.

"He's super cute!" Nicole squealed "I think he may ask me out!"

"Who?" Lil asked as she handed Kimi a wet paper towel.

"Okay, Lil, you will find this weird but..." Nicole's smile was like a quarter moon by this point "Phil!!"

Kimi froze.

Lil stared at Nicole, trying to think of something to say "Um...erm...great?"

"Great? It's amazing!" Nicole squealed.

"So anyway, me and Nicole have to find Phil, I'm going to talk to him about dating Nicole!" Angelica said smiling as her and Nicole walked out of the bathroom.

Lil turned around and saw drips of water falling onto the floor "Kimi...don't cry..."

Kimi shook her head "I can't pretend anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Lil asked as she brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"I love Phil!" Kimi sobbed "I always have! And now, I'm going to be stuck with Tommy and Nicole is going to live happily ever after with Phil!"

"That's not true...Phil doesn't even like her..." Lil said, trying to cheer Kimi up.

Kimi sobbed "It doesn't matter because girls like me are always just the best friend who fades into the background whenever a 'hot' girl comes along!"

Lil didn't say anything. Mainly because it was true. That exact thing always happens to Kimi, and even Lil was getting sick of seeing that happen.

"Want to go tell Tommy and then go home?" Lil asked Kimi.

Kimi nodded.

Lil put her arm around Kimi "Okay, come on hun, everything will be okay..."

...she thought...


	4. Beer Talk

Kimi found Tommy out on the soccer field and motioned for him to come over, he did so obediently.

"What's up?" Tommy asked, pretending that he didn't see Kimi's red eyes, and mascara smudging on her face. He didn't and wouldn't believe that she had been crying over him.

"To your question, I have an answer…" Kimi took a deep breath and Lil put her hand on Kimi's shoulder for support "…yes."

"Yes? Yes!!" Tommy yelped as he hugged Kimi tightly.

Unfortunately for Kimi…Phil had looked over at the exact moment when Tommy hugged Kimi, and when Kimi pretended to be happy.

"I've got to get back to the game, but I'll call you later" Tommy said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, sounds great!" Kimi said, forcing a smile.

Kimi waved to Tommy as he ran back onto the soccer field.

"Hey Kimi, one of the hardest parts is over now" Lil said, trying to sound reassuring "only hell is left now."

Kimi laughed slightly, but she didn't know if she laughed because of Lil's funny remark or the fact that she knew it was true.

* * *

Lil's house had became like a second house to Kimi in recent months. Lil needed all the support she could get. Angelica was always #1 and Phil was the only guy (other than, now, Drew) which made Phil #2, and obviously Lil was #3.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lil asked as her and Kimi headed upstairs to her room.

"I don't know," Kimi said as she glanced into Phil's room as they walked by "but the first day of school was a total bust!"

"Yeah! I know it!" Lil said, shutting her bedroom door.

"I could really use a pick-me-up" Kimi said, flopping down on Lil's bed.

Lil smiled slightly and went into the bathroom and grabbed two Miller Light's from the cupboard and tossed one to Kimi.

They had all started drinking last summer, and had taken a liking to it.

"Thanks, Lil" Kimi said, sitting up and opening the can up.

"No problem, Angelica won't notice. She's to busy worrying about birth control!" Lil joked and then realized that she had fucked up. She fucked up bad. She shouldn't have said that.

"What?" Kimi said, wide eyed and shocked.

"Kimi, you have to double pinkie swear that you won't tell anyone, especially not your parents…" Lil said, holding out her pinkie to Kimi.

Kimi nodded and locked pinkies with Lil "I promise, I won't."

"Okay…" Lil took a deep breath "Angelica is with Chuckie."

Kimi spit out the beer "Holy fuck!!"

"I know…" Lil said.

"Well…I guess it's not that bad…" Kimi said, looking away and taking a sip.

"What do you mean? That doesn't sound like Kimi Finster to me…" Lil sat on her bed beside Kimi.

"Really? Weird…" Kimi said, avoiding any eye contact.

Lil knew immediately that Kimi was hiding something "Weird…yeah…"

Lil gave Kimi was weird look and despite Kimi's efforts to look away, Lil persisted to keep the look and aggravate Kimi.

"What?" Kimi snapped.

"What did you mean when you said 'I guess it's not that bad', it sounds like you were implying that you've done worse…" Lil questioned.

"No! I was most certainly NOT implying that!" Kimi shot back defensively and then she looked away again.

"We should all play truth or dare later!" Lil suggested, knowing there was more to the story and she wanted to know what it was.

"That's a great idea! Just like old times, you, me, Chuckie, Angelica, Tommy, Phil, Dil, and Susie!" Kimi squealed, not even considering what could happen, she was just glad to change to subject.

"I'll text Susie, Angelica and Phil! You text Chuckie, Tommy and Dil!" Lil said as she grabbed her cell phone, she was glad to be playing truth or dare with her closest friends, she hadn't played in a long time.

Kimi grabbed her cell phone and texted them and as soon as she was done, she asked Lil "Can we play here?"

"Yeah, of course! It's a Friday and my mom and Drew are gone for the weekend" Lil said with a smile.

"I hate how our first day was on a Friday" Kimi complained as the two went down to the kitchen.

"Yeah, it sucks!" Lil said as she got some snacks from the cupboard "We'd better start setting up, truth or dare takes forever to set up."

"Yeah, we have to get the beer, the snacks, the other…'items'…" Kimi and Lil giggled.

Lil looked at the clock "Only 7 hours until truth or dare, this is gonna rock!"

"You told them 9:00pm? Right?" Kimi asked.

"Yep!" Lil replied as she grabbed 2 six-packs from the fridge "get the Lucas wine from the wine rack…"

Kimi obediently got the wine "Anything else?"

"Are we playing on teams?" Lil asked, hoping they were.

"Yeah, classic way. Boys vs. Girls" Kimi replied.

"Yay!" Lil yelped "I am so excited! This is going to be SO much fun!"

* * *

Around 8:45pm Chuckie, Angelica, and Phil showed up. Nobody (other than Lil and Kimi of course) had seen the way Lil and Kimi decorated/prepared for the event, truth or dare was a big thing for them and everyone else. They figured they would be playing until around 4:00am.

"Sweet! Is this really our living room?" Angelica squealed as she hung up her coat.

Lil was going to say 'No, it's really mine and Phil's!' but she didn't.

There was another knock on the door, and in came Susie, Dil, and Tommy.

"Wow! Sweet stuff for truth or dare!" Tommy said, smiling and looking around.

Kimi swallowed as she watched him, she didn't want to get dared to kiss him or anything, although, she wouldn't mind getting dared to kiss Phil.

"So are we going to play, or what?" Dil asked impatiently.

"Okay," Kimi said as she led everyone over to the 2 couches "Dil, do you know the rules?"

"No…truth or dare has rules?" Dil said, confused.

"Yeah, here are the rules," Kimi began "There are two teams, boys vs. girls in our case. Each team takes turns asking one member from each team: truth or dare? And if the person picks truth, which you can only choose 2 times, then the team thinks of a question, asks the person and they move on. But if the person picks dare, then they dare the person to do whatever, and if they do it, they get 5 points. But, the team asking can say 'team dare' and the entire team has to do a dare, weather they want to or not. Although, the team being forced to do the dare, can say 'boys vs. girls dare' in which case both teams must do the dare against each other. Now, Lil, would you like to explain the types of dares and the points?"

"Sure thing!" Lil said "Truth isn't worth anything, a basic dare is worth 5 points. A double dare is worth 10 points and you can be double dared 10 times, you have to drink a shot, immediately following the dare and it's harder to weasel your way out of a double dare. A triple dog dare is worth 15 points, you can be triple dog dared 5 times, and you have to do this dare, as long as it's not to risky or revealing such as stripping. But if you're black hole dared, you HAVE to do it NO MATTER WHAT! It's worth 30 points. It doesn't matter what the dare is, you HAVE to do it."

"Wow!" Dil said as he sat down on the couch.

"Shall we get started?" Kimi asked.

Everyone cheered and yelled out 'YES!!'

Kimi sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table, Phil sat across from her and Chuckie sat beside Phil and Lil sat down beside Kimi. Angelica and Susie sat on the couch and Dil and Tommy sat on the other couch.

"Let's get started!" Chuckie said "Boys start!"

"Fine!" Kimi said and added in semi-competitive voice "But the girls are going to win!"

"Don't be so sure!" Phil shot back at Kimi in a joking manner.

Kimi turned towards Susie, trying to hide that she was blushing.

"Okay," Chuckie said "Angelica, truth or dare?"

* * *

Author's Note: I love writing about truth or dare!! The next chapter is going to rock!


	5. Truth or Dare

"Truth!" Angelica said, making eye contact with Chuckie.

"Okay, is it true that you have a boyfriend?" Chuckie said with a smug grin on his face, he assumed that Angelica was going to lie and say no.

Angelica studied Chuckie's expression for a moment before grinning and saying "Yeah, it's true!"

Chuckie's jaw dropped, he expected Angelica to lie about it and say no.

"Moving on…" Tommy said, still in shock "Susie, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth" Susie said, playing it safe. She didn't want to be humiliated while sober.

"Is it true that…uh…you have kissed a girl?" Tommy laughed, remembering a few years ago at a big party, Susie was dared to kiss a girl.

"Yeah, it's true" Susie rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm catching on!" Dil smiled "Lil, truth or dare?"

"Truth! No way in hell am I doing a dare this soon!" Lil said, taking a drink of some Budweiser that Susie had brought over.

"Okay, is it true that you have made out in the rain" Dil asked.

"No, never have" Lil said honestly.

Phil laughed and suddenly he remembered what Lil had said in math class "Lil, truth or dare?"

Lil groaned "Truth."

"Is it true that, the two people 'who likes who' thing from earlier, are in this room?" Phil took a shot into the dark and hit a bulls eye.

Kimi jerked her head up immediately.

"Um…" Lil couldn't lie when she was playing truth or dare, and it's not like she is yelling out that Kimi likes him, so she thought she could safely say "…yeah."

Kimi let out a sigh of relief, she was glad that Lil left it at just that.

Everybody became interested, they wanted to know who likes who.

"Angelica, truth or dare?" Chuckie asked Angelica.

"Truth" Angelica knew this was the end of her truths.

"Is it true that you like someone in this room?" Chuckie asked.

Angelica smirked at him "Yes, but I'm not involved in that 'who likes who' thing."

Dil had already started a list of possibities.

"Isn't it the girls' turn?" Dil asked.

"The first few rounds are different, I will tell you when we start playing normally" Chuckie replied.

"Oh, well here are the possibilities for the 'who likes who' thing…" Dil began saying "Lil and Tommy, Lil and Chuckie, Kimi and Tommy, Kimi and Phil, Susie and Phil, Susie and Chuckie, or Susie and Chuckie."

"Why aren't you being included?" Kimi asked, hoping he would add himself and create more possibilities.

"Because I'm not involved in the 'who likes who' thing" Dil responded.

"Either am I" Susie said defensively.

"Okay, so the only girls who are, are Kimi and Lil" Dil said, eying the two.

Kimi rolled her eyes "Girl's turn to ask you guys!"

The guys groaned.

"Oh, quit being such babies!" Kimi said throwing popcorn at them "Tommy, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Tommy said, eating some of the popcorn that Kimi threw.

Kimi thought for a minute and then thought she might as well make the most of her and Tommy dating "Is it true that you're dating someone?"

"Maybe" Tommy replied with a serious face.

Kimi felt like she had been stabbed in the heart, Tommy was toying with her emotions, why didn't he just say yes?

"Anyway, Dil, truth or dare?" Susie asked.

Kimi motioned for Lil to come to the kitchen with her.

"Dare!" Dil said, keeping an eye on everybody, so he could figure out the 'who likes who' thing.

"We'll be right back!" Kimi said as her and Lil got up and went into the kitchen.

In the living room, they could hear Dil doing his dare of chugging four Pepsi bottles.

Lil made sure that the door was shut "What's up?"

"Did you hear Tommy? Maybe?" Kimi said, she thought she was going to cry.

"I know!" Lil said, comforting her best friend "But you have to make the most of tonight, forget Tommy. You need this. This is truth or dare!"

"Yeah, but the chances of me getting dared to do something with Phil is like a one in a million chance!" Kimi said, shaking her head.

"Trust me Kimi, you will do something with Phil, trust me" Lil said.

"Okay, I'm going to get back to the game" Kimi said as she went back into the living room.

Lil made sure that Kimi was gone and then she texted Chuckie and Susie something, and they both texted her back the same thing: "Yeah, a night nobody will forget".

A smile crept across Lil's face. She had this all set. Hook. Line. Sinker.

Lil came back in the living room and sat down beside Kimi on the floor.

"Okay, it's time to play normally now!" Chuckie declared.

Everyone cheered, but almost all of them were nervous because they had all used up all their truths, and it was only 10:00pm.

"Okay, who will we dare…" Tommy asked, rubbing his hands together, trying to look evil.

"Angelica!" Dil yelped "We double dare Angelica to kiss…um…Chuckie!"

Angelica shrugged and got up, and sat down beside Chuckie "Get ready, Finster!"

Chuckie grinned at Angelica "Here's 10 points Angelica."

Chuckie and Angelica both leaned forward and their lips touched, everybody went crazy. But everyone went even crazier, when Angelica grabbed the back on Chuckie's neck and pulled her closer and everyone was jumping around screaming 'OH MY GOD!!' when Chuckie pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his hands around her waist.

Angelica was the first to pull away "10 points please."

Chuckie smirked "Of course, Angelica" he put 10 tallies under the girls' side on the medium sized chalkboard that they had set up.

"Okay, it's our turn!" Susie said, grinning from ear to ear and handing Angelica a shot for doing a double dare "We triple dog dare Phil to kiss Kimi! But not _just _kiss her, really get into it!"

Kimi's face turned red, so did Phil's.

'Play it cool' Phil thought to himself 'This is your chance! Kiss her!'

Phil got up and sat on the couch and tapped his lap.

Kimi rolled her eyes and got up "You want me to sit on your lap?"

"Yep!" Phil said, grinning.

Kimi rolled her eyes and then straddled Phil and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to him "I'll make this easy for you…"

Phil smirked and whispered back "No, I'll make this really easy for you…"

Phil's remark caught Kimi off guard and Phil took advantage of that and put his hand behind Kimi's neck and he pulled her forward and their lips met.

They didn't just kiss, they French kissed. Kimi was the first to suggest the idea to Phil, she opened her mouth more, and Phil slipped his tongue inside and he explored her mouth.

Everyone was freaking out and yelling "OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THEM!" except for Tommy, he was just watching silently.

But Kimi could care less, she didn't want this moment with Phil to end.

It was when Phil started kissing Kimi's neck when Chuckie got up and split up the two.

Kimi playfully winked at Phil before sitting back down.

"15 points for us!" Phil smirked.

Chuckie and Tommy both rolled their eyes and Phil marked 15 tallies for the guys.

"Okay, after the stuff that we've been doing," Lil began "I suggest we change this to STRIP truth or dare!"

Dil looked confused "How do you play that?"

"It's easy!" Lil insisted "Tell him, Kimi!"

"If you get double dared, triple dog dared, or during any sort of team dare, the person must take off one article of clothing, for girls it goes in this order: socks, shirt, pants, bra, underwear and when you're naked you become the other team's slave for two rounds. And for boys it goes in this order: socks, shirt, pants, underwear, and then when you're naked you become the other team's slave for three rounds!"

"Why longer for boys?" Dil asked.

"Boys have less stuff to take off!" Kimi and Lil said in unison.

"Let's get back to the game!" Angelica insisted.

"Boys' turn to ask!" Dil exclaimed "Tommy, you're up!"

"Um…" Tommy thought and when he glanced at the clock, it said 10:30pm, he knew it might be to early for the dare he had in mind, because there was no way any of them would do it sober, so he quickly thought of another "I double dare one of the girls to measure one of our penises'! You get to pick the guy and the girl."

The other guys looked at Tommy and became frightened, he had basically just fed them all the dogs, because they could easily get stuck having a girl they didn't like measure their dick!

Susie whispered something to Lil and Lil nodded.

"We choose Phil to get his dick measured by Kimi!" Susie said with an evil grin on her face as she glared at Tommy.

Kimi took a deep breath, so did Phil.

Lil got up and searched through a drawer until she found a ruler and then she handed it to Kimi "You two can go in the kitchen and do this, but come back with accurate results!"

As Kimi and Phil walked into the kitchen, Kimi realized what they were trying to do. They were trying to get Tommy so jealous that he would break up with Kimi and Kimi wouldn't have to feel bad.

"So…" Phil said as he stood in the kitchen.

"Brings back memories…" Kimi said as she looked around.

"Yeah…" Phil replied.

The two avoided eye contact until Kimi felt herself trying to hold back tears.

"Kimi…what's wrong? Are you upset about what happened?" Phil asked her.

"No…it's just…some things have happened with me and I don't want to talk it…it's just bugging me…" Kimi said and she got down on her knees and unfastened Phil belt.

"Kimi, you don't have to do this" Phil told her "I can…if you want me to, I will."

"No, it's a dare. I have to…" Kimi said, her voice trailing off as she unzipped Phil pants.

Phil stopped her from doing anything else "Kimi. Do you want to do this? Yes or no?"

Kimi stared at him, contemplating if she should say yes or no "Yes."

Phil let her continue.

Kimi dropped his pants and boxers and she took his partially hard dick in her hands and measured.

"7 inches…" Kimi said without much emotion.

"Kimi, something's wrong. And I don't care if you want to talk about it or not. You're going to talk about it!" Phil insisted as he pulled his boxers and pants up.

"I can't, I really can't. And I don't want to…" Kimi said, she was avoiding eye contact again.

"Okay, but cheer up" Phil handed her a Budweiser.

Kimi smiled and took the Budweiser as Phil whipped the tears from her eyes.

"It's all in the past now…" Phil said before the two left the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Kimi said "…it's all in the past…"

* * *

**_Author's Note: This next chapter will be the continuation of Strip Truth or Dare._**

**_I have decided to start a list of the songs I write this fanfic to…_**

**_-Complicated_**

**_-Misery Business_**

**_-Makes Me Wonder_**

**_-Hey There Delilah_**

**_It doesn't mean that this fanfic's emotion is based on those song's emotions. I just listen to them and feel inspired to write more to the story. Isn't that touching? LOL! :P_**


	6. Showers

"So how long is it?" Susie asked Kimi as she and Phil entered the living room.

"7 inches" Kimi responded, winking at Susie.

Susie broke out into a fit of laughter.

Kimi and Phil both sat back down in their spots and Kimi glanced at the time: 10:45.

"10 points for the girls!" Angelica said, putting the tallies on the chalkboard.

"And!" Susie said with the same evil grin on her face "You both have to take off your socks!"

"Oh! That's super sexy!" Lil joked as Kimi threw her socks at Lil.

"Girls' turn!" Angelica said after she got done writing all the tally marks.

Susie whispered something to Angelica,. Angelica whispered something to Lil. And Lil whispered something to Kimi and Kimi turned around and gave a thumb's up to Susie.

"First off, we think we should be able to black hole dare someone twice…" Susie suggested.

Everyone agreed and thought it was fine.

"And secondly, we are daring Phil and Tommy and Chuckie and Dil to shower together, butt naked of course!" Susie burst out laughing, as all the other girls did too.

All the guys looked at each other awkwardly.

Just then, Chuckie remembered the sort of 'double dare' thing that they could do.

"Boys vs. Girls!" Chuckie yelled out.

The girls stopped laughing.

"Fine!" Susie said, serious now "We'll put all of the girls' names in a hat and then you boys will choose a name, and whoever's name you get, you must shower with for ten minutes! And then when we all get back downstairs, we must all take off one article of clothing. Deal?"

They all said deal.

"Wait," Lil said "What if Phil gets my name? Or what if Chuckie gets Kimi's name? Or if Tommy or Dil gets Angelica's name?"

"With the exception of that, they would just put the name back, and grab another name." Susie said "so it's not all weird or anything. So any guy, except for Chuckie can get Kimi's name. Only Chuckie or Phil can get Angelica's name and any guy, except Phil can get your name, Lil."

"Okay, sounds good" everyone said.

Susie got a piece of paper, cut it into fours parts, put the girls' names on them and threw them in a hat.

"You pick first, Chuckie." Susie said, holding the hat out to Chuckie.

Chuckie closed his eyes and pulled a name out and read it out loud "Angelica."

Angelica flashed a smile and Chuckie winked at her.

"Need I remind you, you only have to get naked once you and the person you chose get into the bathroom" Susie informed them as she held the hat out to Dil.

Dil quickly grabbed a name and read it "Susie!"

"Oh boy!" Susie said sarcastically and held the hat out to Tommy.

'This may be your chance to get with Kimi' Tommy thought to himself as he pulled out a name and read it.

"Who is it?" Susie asked him.

"Lil…" Tommy mumbled and turned around for a minute.

While he wasn't watching, Kimi and Lil did a high five and whispered "Operation get rid of Tommy is a go!"

"Meaning you get Kimi" Susie said to Phil and she set the hat down.

Phil looked at Kimi and he felt his face get red.

"Let's do this!" Susie said as she headed upstairs, everyone else followed.

* * *

Waiting was the hardest part. Anticipation of what might happen. And it's harder if you're with the person you like because you don't want to fuck things up. However, it was true that Kimi liked Phil, but she didn't feel like she was going to fuck things up.

Chuckie and Angelica were the first to go in, and they came out 10 minutes later, hot and sweaty.

Susie and Dil went in next and Susie came out with her hair dry, but it wasn't like Lil or Kimi were about to call her out for that. They wouldn't want to shower with Dil either.

Lil and Tommy were next, they came out wet, but they didn't look sweaty.

Kimi swallowed, she knew her and Phil were next.

"Go ahead, you two are up…" Susie said with a smug look on her face.

Tommy glared at Phil, but Phil tried not to pay attention.

Phil led Kimi into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"Kimi…um…" Phil started to say.

"Phil, I don't want things to be all weird between us…" Kimi said, staring into his eyes and fighting back tears "…as if things weren't already weird enough…"

"Ever since then…" Phil said, trying not to remember.

Kimi swallowed "Come on Phil, let's just get in the shower…"

Phil nodded and the two began stripping.

Outside the door, Lil was listening to them and she remembered what Kimi said earlier… _'__I guess it's not that bad'_…what did she mean?

Inside the bathroom, Phil was turning on the water and Kimi stood still, she was staring at the ground, covering her breasts.

Once the shower water came raining down, Phil stepped in and held out his hand to help Kimi in.

"I'm fine…" Kimi said, not taking his hand.

"Kimi, what happened to you? 14 hours and you're changed" Phil was serious.

"Some things have come up…" Kimi was avoiding talking about the real problem.

"What things?" Phil asked.

"Things…" Kimi still wouldn't budge.

"What things?" Phil was persistent.

"Things!" Kimi snapped.

"What things?" Phil continued to ask.

"You want to know what things? Well you and Tommy! That's what 'things' came up!" Kimi yelled.

"What did me and Tommy do?" Phil asked, he was confused.

"You made he fall in love! That's what! And Tommy asked me out, and I said yes because I was afraid if I said no, things would be awkward and would ruin our friendship forever! And this is your fault because I wouldn't feel so miserable if I didn't love you so much!" Kimi began crying "That's what."

Phil pulled Kimi close to him and let her cry. He knew that nothing he could say would make it better other than three words. Three simple words. Three simple words that Phil was to afraid to say. So instead of speaking, he just held her close and let the hot water pour down on them…

* * *

Author's Note: Dun Dun DUN! Super duper dramatic ending! LOL!

New Song: Colors by Utada Hikaru (it's amazing!)


	7. Miller Light My Ass

The two dried off and got dressed in silence, and Phil was the first to break the silence.

"Kimi…tonight, Tommy doesn't matter. I don't matter. Nobody matters. Just have a good time, you really deserve to have a good time" Phil said, trying to get Kimi to smile.

"Yeah," Kimi thought about how much this was stressing her out and how she really needed to have a good time "you're right!"

Phil smiled "Kimi, can you do something for me?"

"Yeah, sure" Kimi said, looking at Phil and she pulled her shirt on.

"Smile for me" Phil said, staring into Kimi's eyes.

Kimi blushed as a smile crept across her face, slowly, but surely.

"And…" Phil said with a smug grin on his face "can I have a kiss on the cheek?"

Kimi rolled her eyes and moved towards Phil.

As soon as Kimi got close enough, Phil realized something…she smelled like alcohol. Which meant that this entire night, everything that had happened, every word that she said, was a lie. He couldn't believe anything she said when she was drunk. And the worst part was that he knew what was coming, around 4:30am, she would wake Phil up and say she didn't feel good and he would hold her hair back as she threw up all the beer she had drank the previous night. Then she would say that she wants to go home, and Phil would tell Chuckie that he was taking Lil home, but it would never really get through his head, after all, it was about 5:00am by that time and he would have a nasty hangover.

Then, Phil and Kimi would get in Kimi's car and Phil would drive her home. She would stumble out of the car and Phil would have to help her into the house. He would carry her up to her room and lie her down on her bed and then she would complain of a bad headache and Phil would get her some Tylenol and Kimi would say she is hurting all over and Phil would comfort her until she fell asleep and then he would take one last look at her before he left her room. He would sneak down the stairs, knowing that Kimi's parents would freak if they found out that he was at their house for Kimi. He would get into his car, drive back to his house, go upstairs to his room, and lie on his bed and think until Kimi called him later that day and tell him about how she couldn't even remember last night. Phil would tell her that she got drunk at a party and Phil took her home. But what he wouldn't tell her is that he didn't have a good time at the party because she was looking after her and making sure that no guys took advantage of her.

And as Kimi grabbed her Miller Light and smirked at Phil, he knew tonight would be no different.

He watched Kimi stumble down the hallway and he knew he had to help her down the stairs.

He slowly walked towards Kimi, dreading what he knew was going to happen and as he saw Kimi loose her balance and slide up against a wall and spill most of her Miller Light on her, he couldn't help but mumble…

"Miller _Light _my ass!"

* * *

**_Author's Note: This was just a short chapter telling about Phil's feelings and that he cares for Kimi, but he hates how much she drinks._**

**_The next chapter will conclude their game of truth or dare and open a whole new depressing reality for them._**

**_I'm adding a new song to my list of songs that I'm writing this fanfic to._**

**_New Song: I Won't Go Home Without You-Maroon 5_**


	8. To Far

After helping Kimi down the stairs, the two sat down with the rest of the group.

"Okay, it's the guys turn" Susie said, putting 10 tallies on both sides.

"Can I give the dare?" Dil asked.

"Yeah, sure" Tommy replied.

"Okay, I black hole dare Kimi to tell her parents that she's dating Tommy!" Dil yelped out "Just as a joke, but you can't tell your parents that it's a dare, you just have to wait and see what they'll do!"

"Dil…that's a little extreme…" Chuckie said, knowing exactly how his parents will react.

Kimi swallowed "I'll do it."

Everybody stared at Kimi. Nobody was moving. They were that shocked.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kimi said as she got up.

Everyone exchanged glances before they got up and followed her.

* * *

The air was cold and the wind stung, the nights were always cold and Kimi knew this, but she always neglected to bring gloves, so she just shoved her hands inside her black coat's pockets.

Her parents were at the Java Lava until 1:00am and currently, it was 11:30pm.

Kimi knew what she was getting herself into, she knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

The Java Lava was empty, except for Kira and Chaz Finster who stood behind the counter, talking.

Kimi took a deep breath before walking in, and much to her dismay, Phil, of all people, followed her.

"Um…mom? Dad?" Kimi spoke softly as her and Phil slowly made their way over to Kimi's parents.

"Kimi-Chan!" Kira exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm here because I…um…need to tell you something…" Kimi said awkwardly.

"What is it Kimi-Chan?" Kira asked.

Kira and Chaz were both staring at Kimi, waiting for what she was going to say.

"I'm dating Phil!" Kimi blurted out and then Kimi covered her mouth, knowing she had said the wrong person.

Phil looked at Kimi, confused.

Kira and Chaz began to glare.

"KIMI-CHAN! WE TOLD YOU NO DATING! WE TOLD YOU NO DATING AND YOU DISOBEYED US!" Kira screamed.

Lil, Angelica, Susie, Chuckie, Dil, and Tommy watched from outside.

"I know…" Kimi said softly, her voice fading "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Is that all you can say for your actions?" Kira yelled.

Kimi was quiet, as was Phil.

"Well since you don't seem to care," Kira stopped and thought for a moment "We're sending you to live with your father is Osaka, Japan!"

"I call and make the arrangements" Chaz said, going to the back.

"Nothing you or your little friends can say will change our minds!" Kira yelled.

Kimi's eyes got watery and Phil reached for Kimi's hand, but Kimi pulled away and ran out of the Java Lava. Phil chased after her.

"Kimi! How did it go?" Susie asked as soon as Kimi burst through the front door of the Java Lava.

Kimi was sobbing by this point "I'm being sent to live with my father in Osaka, Japan!"

With that, Kimi took off running down the street.

Nobody moved. They all felt like they had just been hit with a bullet and they were clinging onto Kimi for dear life. Their problem, they couldn't cling to Kimi anymore, she was running down the street, and everyone felt their eyes get watery as Kimi disappeared around the corner.

Phil came running out of the Java Lava "Where's Kimi?"

Susie pointed down the street and Phil took off running.

* * *

**_Author's Note: What will happen next? Everything seems very twisted, I know. But everything will make complete sense in the next chapter._**

**_Sorry for the short chapters, this next one will like super long._**

**_Thank you those who review!!_**


	9. Just A Dream

"Kimi!" Phil called out "Kimi!"

He turned the corner and his eyes widened in horror.

Kimi was lying limp on the curb and there was a puddle of blood around her.

Phil, Lil, Tommy, and Kimi sat up abruptly in bed, sweat dripped from their faces…

Phil looked around his room, the light from his T.V. flickered on the wall and her let out a sigh of relief "It was only a dream…"

Lil pulled the covers over her head and shook her head "No. No. No. It was only a dream. Dreams aren't real."

There was a knock at Lil's door and Lil's eyes widened and she slowly got up "Um, who is it…?"

There was no answer.

Lil grabbed a book from her bookshelf and quickly opened her door and threw the book at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Ouch!" Phil said, picking up the book.

"Oh," Lil sighed "it's only you."

"Yeah, who else would it be? Bret?" Phil said, referring to Lil's jock boyfriend.

"No!" Lil quickly shot back.

Phil rolled his eyes "Look, I know we don't talk or anything, but I wanted to see if you were okay, you sounded pretty freaked out."

"Yeah…" Lil said "I'm fine."

"Oh, well you didn't sound it" Phil looked around Lil's room. It had been months since he had last been in here.

"Anything else you want to say?" Lil asked, getting aggravated "If not, get out! And I am just fine, I just had a dream that Angelica was my step-sister, I'm fine now!"

"Angelica? That would suck!" Phil laughed.

"Not for me! That would be like a dream come true!" Lil said, motioning Phil to leave "Now get out!"

"What happened to you?" Phil asked as he went and stood by the door.

"Times change, Phillip. So do people." Lil snapped

Phil rolled his eyes "Obviously."

Lil scowled as Phil walked out of Lil's room.

Lil kicked her door shut.

* * *

Kimi was breathing heavily as she sat and thought about the dream she had just had, well, more like a nightmare.

"I've got to tell somebody about this…" Kimi said to herself, her eyes getting watery as she feared the same thing may happen to her in the upcoming day, which was her, Tommy, Phil, and Lil's first day in their junior year of high school.

Her room looked dark, with punk rock posters on the walls and oriental, black, furniture all over her room.

Kimi kicked off the covers and pulled her legs close to her chest, and thought…

* * *

Tommy got up and turned on a desk lamp in his room.

He paced back and forth "What the heck…what the heck…"

Dil lazily wandered into Tommy's room after hearing Tommy say 'What the heck' for the 50th time.

"What are you talking about?" Dil asked Tommy, barely awake.

"Dil, I have the weirdest dream of all time. It was scary! I am so freaked out" Tommy said, thinking about the dream he had.

"What was your dream about?" Dil asked, rubbing his eyes.

Tommy shook his head "I don't remember exactly, but it was bad!"

"Like horror movie bad?" Dil asked.

"No, like adult bad…" Tommy said, his face got red at the thought of himself having an adult, "x-rated", dream.

Dil's eyes widened "I'm going to tell mom, she'll know what to do!"

"Dil, no!" Tommy yelled, grabbing Dil's pajama shirt.

"What's wrong?" Dil asked, completely oblivious.

"Nothing! Just don't tell them!" Tommy yelled.

"Fine, okay, okay!" Dil said, struggling to get free from Tommy's grip on his pajamas "I won't tell mom! Fine!"

"Good…now just go back to bed…" Tommy said, sitting down on the corner of his bed.

"Sorry, no can do, T!" Dil said as he grabbed a basketball from the corner of Tommy's room "It's 5:30 in the morning, there's no point in going back to bed, school starts in two and a half hours!"

Tommy looked at his alarm clock, and sure enough, the time read 5:31am.

Tommy sighed and told himself "It was only a dream…"

"Yeah, sure…" Dil said, freaked out by how weird Tommy was acting "I'll just go get you a tomato and jelly sandwich, my specialty!"

Tommy watched Dil leave his room and then he rested his head in his hands "It was only a dream…why would I ever think of Kimi as more than a friend…and why on earth would we have races with condoms?"

**_Author's Note: So, now you see that they were all just having a dream-ish nightmare. Yeah. LOL! I will be updating soon, I'm not feeling good, so ASAP in this case, doesn't mean fast, it means As Soon As I Frickin Can!! So ASAIFC! Yep! LOL!_**

**_This song is amazing! I have been listening to it constantly! And it was in Rugrats in Paris (it was at the end when Kira was dancing with Chuckie and Chaz was dancing with Kimi) it's called When You Love and it's very very VERY hard to find! Well, it was for me._**


	10. I Love You

Kimi heard the honk from Phil's car horn and she quickly scurried outside. She pulled open the passenger door and sat down.

"Hey Phil" Kimi knew exactly what she was doing "I had this weird dream last night...and it got me thinking."

Phil swallowed, he thought about the dream he had last night too "Yeah, about what?"

"The dream was about all of us, you know, the group...but," Kimi paused and then said "It got be thinking about you. About how we've been friends for a long time, and how I've really gotten to know you...and...Phil, I love you."

Phil stared at Kimi for the longest of time before he finally took a deep breath.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

He replied.

_____________________________________________________________________

**THE END!!! :( :( :(**

**______________________________________________________________**

**_Author's Note: Super major cliffhanger! Not the way you expected it to end, huh? lol. Thank you all for reviewing and enjoying this story! :D_**

**_Hugs and Kisses: Pinkfroggie06_**


End file.
